Undercover Agent
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Jesse goes undercover to stop the Dominion's new weapon. A weapon with enough power to destroy everything that gets in her way! COMPLETED!
1. Operation Dasimah

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters of Mutant X, they belong to Fireworks Production, Marvel Studios and Tribune. But I do however own the character of Dasimah( pen name Aniki19, check her out!), OK so I don't own her. But I asked before I used name,lol. Mari Rosario, Max Laken, and Gerald Alejandro are also owned by me, and there names only appear in chapter one, and nowhere else.  
  
A/N: This story takes place after the last episode of the 3rd season. This is my second try at Fanfiction, and as before, please be kind, but honest,lol. Let me know if I make a mistake, so I can correct it later, hopefully.  
  
So with that said, here is the first chapter.**  
  
_thoughts  
_  
**Chapter 1: Operation Dasimah  
**  
Jesse had been working all night to decrypt the records that Lexa had stolen from the Dominion, while they were being held hostage. She had went to the trouble of loading all the info on to a disk, before setting the virus to shut down security, allowing them to escape. Most of the stuff was very low-level security matters. A few thousand names of people who work for them, and those who the Dominion are looking to terminate.  
On a hunch, Jesse ran the list of people who work for the Dominion and ran it through the mutant database. 5 names matched up, Mari Rosario, Lexa Pierce, Dasimah Imah, Max Laken, and Gerald Alejandro. Jesse grimaced as he realized that the new list, would have Lexa on the other list, to terminate her.  
While looking at the other records other than Lexa's, individually, something unusual caught Jesse eyes, 2 weeks ago Dasimah Imah left her apartment in Los Angeles, and flew to Singapore. There was a large amount of money that had been sent to this girl, and it all pointed to the fact that the Dominion was paying her to do something big, and Jesse worried about how much trouble you can buy for 1.7 million dollars.  
  
** Lexa and Shal enter room .......**  
  
"Jesse did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"No, like normal," he said trying to hide his aggravation." I will catch up later. Lexa do you know a Dasimah Imah?"  
  
"Not personally, but have heard of her, well her abilities anyway. She is like you worse nightmare, in a girl. She is elemental, and she can control water, fire, and electricity."  
  
"Yeah, that's what it says here, but it also looks like they have modified her abilities, to include something else."  
  
"Like what exactly?"  
  
" I have decrypted that part yet." sounding aggravated, he and Lexa weren't seeing eye to eye on anyting at the moment, was starting to wonder what he ever saw in her.

* * *

** In Singapore .......  
**  
A woman walks into her hotel room.She is about 16 years old, tall with long black hair. She was wearing a white spagetti string T-shirt, with black leather pants. She was exhausted from her day. She put her keys down on the end table as she walked into the room. She felt like she needed to sleep a week. She sat down on her bed. She was too tired to take a shower, so decided to put it off until tomorrow morning. She kicked off her boots, and laid back on the bed. Closing her eyes, and willing herself to sleep.  
A sound from the door awoke her, as she bolted up. She opened up her new ability as a Psionic, and sensed the coming danger before they even got to the door. There were 4 of them, she could feel it. She looked at her window and realized the only way she would make it out alive, was to fight .......  
Just then her door was kicked in, and 3 men with guns entered, and a fourth waltz through the bravely without a gun, he put a act like he wasn't afraid of her, but she could feel his fear. He screamed, " There she is get her!"

The first guy was tall and muscular, she hit him with a telsa ball, the second guy, similar to the first one, she hit with water, then sent a current of electricity at him.The other two would prove to be her real contest. While she was striking the second guy, the third guy came up behind her and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side.

The fourth man, without a gun, walked over to her, smirking in this sinister way. "Well, aren't you a feisty one?" as he walked over and punched her in the stomach.  
The guy that was holding her, wouldn't let her go. "Stop fighting it, I'm stronger than you, girlie." He was purposely holding her arms so she couldn't use her powers to defend herself.  
Obviously, they didn't know about her modification. She slammed her head back as hard as she could, hitting the big guy in the chin, making him release her, she sent a Psionic star burst at him, stunning him long enough to send flames his way, and with a hard back kick sent the other guy flying into the wall behind him. And as he stood up, hit him with an electrical current so hard it through him out the window.  
  
She looked around her room, walked over and grabbed a few things from her closet, put them in a suitcase. Then she walked back to closet, and reached back to the back of the closet, where her hand met steel. Grabbing it, she pulled the metal box out. Walked over to her bed, placed the steel box on her bed, and opened the lid revealing it had soft foam on the inside to protect the contents of the box, which were a gun, and 4 vials of greenish liquid .........  
  
_How to I get to Mutant X without them catching me? They have tight security... I know, I will just draw them to me. But I have to hurry before it's too late ....before they are able to stop me._  
  
She took one last look and walked out .....  
  
_Just a few more weeks, and the job will be done. And I won't have to put up with people chasing me and trying to stop me from carrying out my plan ......look out world ...... Dasimah is gonna rock your world!_

* * *

After weeks of planning they decided to send Jesse in undercover to get close to Dasimah and gain her confidence, and find out how she is involved with the Dominion. They had found her once, but when their contacts got there, something went wrong, and she killed them. It took another 2 weeks to relocate her.  
Everything was all set, fake ID, fake passport, fake name to go with it. He was now David Kendall. Jesse arrived at the airport almost at midnight, carrying a duffel bag, he walked up to the travel clerk, one thing he liked about traveling late, no line.  
  
"Yes sir, can I help you?" asked the young brunette woman.  
  
"Yes, I need a ticket to Singapore."  
  
"Is that one-way, or round-trip?"  
  
"Round-trip, but don't put a date on that. Not sure when I am coming back."  
  
"Very well, you can use this anytime in the next month."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
" I need to see your passport."  
  
"Right here."  
  
" OK, here you go," she said after a few minutes, handing him back his passport, " and here is your ticket, you will be on flight 549, leaving in 1 hour for Singapore. Gate 4. Enjoy you flight Mr. Kendall."  
  
"Thanks." he said as he took his ticket. He headed to the café in front of him, he needed coffee, bad. He should have gotten a nap earlier, but he had been to busy trying to make sure he had covered all his bases. From the info he read about Dasimah, she was a tough cookie, and dangerous. And seeing as how they didn't know her powers, Jesse was putting his life on the line, just to stop this girl, from succeeding in her plan, whatever that was.

* * *

As Jesse arrived at the hotel, it was nighttime and he realized he was exhausted. The flight had been long and thankfully uneventful. Jesse had managed a 3 hour nap. He was glad he had made reservations earlier the day before, cause he really needed to take a shower, and get some real sleep. As he walked down the hall toward his room, he started looking at the numbers on the door .....460 ........his was 466. And if his Intel was right Dasimah would be right next door to him, in room, 467.  
He walked till he found his room, 466. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked into a spacious room. He dropped his duffel bag to the floor.  
He leaned back on his bed, realizing that if he didn't take a shower soon, he might not ever get one. So he got up, walked over to his duffel bag, and got out a pair of black boxers, and walked across the room to his bathroom. He was sore and stiff from the last few days.  
He slowly took off his shirt, and dropped it to the floor. Then removed his pants, and boxers letting them drop to the floor. He walked over and turned on the water to the shower. He liked his water hot, so he waited for the steam to start rising before stepping in. As he stood there with the hot water coursing down his tight muscles, he couldn't help but relax, tomorrow he could worry, but tonight he could relax .........  
  
His relaxation was interrupted by the blasting of a stereo. He could hear what he thought was the song "Bent" by Matchbox Twenty.  
He turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel hanging there, and wrapped it around his waist. He couldn't help but grin, cause the music caught how he was feeling right then ...bent! Tired and bent, would be more like it. He undid the towel from around his waist, and continued to dry off, he then put his black boxers on. As strange as it sounded, Jesse thought the music would help him sleep, cause both Brennan and Shalimar play there stereos to loud.  
He walked over to his bed, and laid back. His back was sore from the night before, he had double checked everything they knew about Dasimah, and all the bases to make sure he was covered. He just had one problem, still making him worry a little .........  
  
_Her records show that she was modified by the Dominion, but how? Was is simple fix-it cause of her DNA, I mean it is unusual for an Elemental to be able to handle any modification, without destroying themselves in the process ....case in point, Ashlocke ....... Well whatever it is, hopefully I won't find out the hard way what it is. But for now, I am going to sleep.  
_  
**OK, sorry for the short chapter, but didn't want to write to much. I don't have the next chapter written yet, started though. But should be up soon. Please be kind enough to review, and I will return favor by reading and reviewing your stuff!**


	2. Lexa's Past

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Only character I own is Dasimah. And The Gold Stranger. Also the names from the first chapter, still own them  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. Animiga, Melodie568, Aniki19, IreneCanw-V, Goldstranger, Feline Feral. And please keep them coming. Lack of reviews kinda makes me worry that no one is reading, but my mom,lol. J/k I promise. I happy with any reviews I get, not how many.  
  
I like how , lets you see that people have put you on the favorites list, and love the quick edit thing, cause I don't have fancy word program,lol. But it getting on my nerves when I want to review a new chapter, and it says I already did, when I didn't,lol.  
  
Here is my next chapter, enjoy ..........**  
  
_thoughts_  
  
**Chapter 2: Chance Meeting.******

  
Jesse awoke, after nearly 5 hours of sleep, that he desperately needed. He sat up in his bed, and put his feet on the floor. For weeks now, he had been struggling to get sleep. It seemed everything in his life was spinning out of control, he put his head in his hands and started thinking back over the last few weeks ........  
  
_The Dominion, who we thought were our allies, are our enemies, Adam is a clone of some mad scientist, can only imagine how Adam feels about, cause he was kidnapped. Well, at least we know he is alive, cause they need him too much to kill him. Sanctuary was destroyed, and the Double Helix is gone. We've been living in the very safe-houses we helped create .........._  
  
His train of thought broken by a knocking at his hotel room door. "Hold on coming." he said, realizing he was still in just his boxer shorts, grabbed the robe off the bed, and wrapping himself in it.  
  
"Yea, " he said as he opened the door. Standing there was a waiter, pushing a dinner cart. "I didn't order anything."  
  
"No, but your wife did. She called it in."  
  
"My wife?"  
  
Jesse looked at the table. There was a plate covered by a silver dome-shaped lid.  
  
"Thanks, " handing him a $20 tip.  
  
After he closed the door, he moved the cart to the center of the room. Walked over to the corner, picking up the straight-backed chair, and moving it to the cart, sitting down he lifted up the lid to find a white envelope, with his name, written across the front." This is too much fiber, even for me."  
  
He opened the envelope. Inside was the picture of a young woman, with long black hair. He turned over the picture, and printed in the top, was the name Dasimah Imah.  
  
Up till now he had no idea what she looked like, cause there was no picture of her in the database. Noticing there was still a letter inside the envelope, he took the letter out and read it .......  
  
_Dear Mr. Kilmartin,  
  
I send this picture to you in hope that you can stop her before she succeeds in her plan. If she succeeds, life as you know it, will cease to exist. I worked with Adam years ago, and he told me, that if Dasimah was ever reactivated to contact you if I couldn't find him. Please Mr. Kilmartin, stop her, before it's too late.  
  
Signed,  
  
The Gold Stranger_  
  
As Jesse finished reading the note he wondered who this Gold Stranger was, and how they were connected to Dasimah. And wondered if they could be trusted.  
  
He decided to go after the waiter to ask him who brought him his "Breakfast". He opened the door, and walked toward the elevator, just around the corner. The waiter was there, waiting for the elevator to arrive.  
  
"Excuse me, um, I have a question about my breakfast."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Kendall?" answered the waiter.  
  
"When I lifted the lid, instead of food, I got a note."  
  
"A note? I just delivered what I was told too. You might want to talk to management. Also breakfast is still being served downstairs, in the hotel cafeteria, I am sure management will not charge you for this was a mistake, surely."  
  
"Yeah, sure it was." Said Jesse realizing this guy had no idea what Jesse was talking about. "I will be more than happy to come downstairs and have breakfast."  
  
"Sir, we have a dress-code." the waiter said. Jesse looked down and realized he was still in his robe.  
  
" I think I need to go change."  
  
"See you downstairs then, Mr. Kendall."  
  
Jesse walked back into his room, closing the door behind him. He started going through duffel bag to find what he wanted to wear. Have to go shopping for more clothes later. He thought as he finally found what he wanted.  
  
"Hey guys, you there?" he said into his com-ring. Secretly thanking Adam for having the sense to route the signal of the com-rings through a satellite, instead of through Sanctuary. Cause if he had, the com-rings would be worthless.  
  
"Yea, Jesse, we're here buddy, what's up?" said Brennan.  
  
"I just got an anonymous tip about Dasimah. With a picture of the girl I am looking for, needless to say, it helps."  
  
"Are you sure the anonymous tip is right? Could be the Dominion, trying to throw you off the trail." said Lexa.  
  
"Maybe, I will be careful, whoever this Gold Stranger person is ......."  
  
Lexa butted in before he could finish the sentence." Wait! What did you say?"  
  
"What? You mean Gold Stranger? Lexa, do you know who this is?"  
  
"Yes, we trained together. And now I guess it's good time as any to tell about that part of my past. You already know I was apart of Mutant X for 2 years. Before any of you were here. Gold Stranger is Mari Rosario."  
  
"Mari Rosario, wait I saw her name on some of the files that I decrypted a few weeks ago." said Jesse, as he sat down on his bed, after putting his pants on.  
  
"Well, what those files didn't tell you, is that before she went to work for the Dominion, she was apart of Mutant X with me, and Dasimah Imah."  
  
"Whoa, two weeks ago you said you didn't know Dasimah personally." said Shalimar, obviously pissed.  
  
"Yeah, that's because I wasn't sure if she was the same person she was when I knew her. "  
  
"Wait, if she was a member of Mutant X, why couldn't we find a picture of her in the database?" asked Jesse, putting his shirt on.  
  
"Cause after I arrived at Sanctuary last year. I deleted her files, and photos for the Dominion."  
  
"Lexa, if you expect us to trust us, you have to be honest with us." said Brennan.  
  
"Honesty is new for me, and as far as trust, that is something that I don't do." she said, "And if you were smart, you wouldn't either."  
  
"Guys, don't mean to interrupt here, but Lexa, I really need you to tell me everything. So I know what I am getting myself into here." said Jesse. Putting his shoes on.  
  
"Like I was saying, we trained together, us three girls, and Max Laken, also on your list Jesse. " She said before Jesse could interrupt her again. " Anyway, Mari is an Intangible Molecular she can manipulate molecules around her to make a shield, like your massing, that can deflect certain powers, but not all. We learned the hard way."  
  
"What do you mean, the hard way?" asked Brennan.  
  
"One day while training with me and Dasimah, we were throwing different tricks at her, cause if she didn't create this field around her in time, an enemy could hit her when she was vulnerable. While Dasimah hit her with fire, lightning, telsa balls, I hit her with light, disappeared and flashed her, all she was able to defend against. Until ....." she broke off shuttering at the memory.  
  
"Lexa," Shal said as she walked over to place her hand on Lexa's shoulder, this is the closet the two women had been since Lexa joined Mutant X a year ago. For the last few weeks though Shalimar had been trying to get closer to Lexa, for Jesse's sake.  
  
"Everything was going fine, then Dasimah threw, what can only be described as a telsa ball, but instead of electricity, she send water. Then, Dasimah sent a current of electricity right after it. Mari had her shield up, but the mixture of water and electricity broke through her shield, and started electrocuting her. She passed out in the floor, we thought she was dead. We yelled for Adam, he came in and he was able to save her."  
  
"Did Dasimah try to kill Mari on purpose?" asked Shalimar, suddenly aware that they had sent Jesse on a mission, were they had no idea about their enemy.  
  
"No, she didn't. She was 13 when it happened, still learning to control her powers. Mari and I were both 20. "  
  
"Lexa, how can be so sure she didn't do it on purpose?" asked Brennan.  
  
"Cause, until that day, she didn't know she had the ability to control water. Adam didn't know either. She meant to throw a telsa ball, and then hit Mari with electrical currents. She let lose the water, and before she realized what she had done, she threw the currents."  
  
"Is there anything else I need to know before I meet Dasimah?" asked Jesse, sounding uncomfortable at what Lexa was telling them, "Wait, why did she leave Sanctuary?"  
  
"It was about 6 months after the incident. Her abilities became unstable, she couldn't control them. They were killing her. So, Adam tried a risky procedure on her, using a sub-dermal governor, he placed it in the back of neck, like mine. He had rewired hers though, not to control her, but to use it to help stabilize her abilities, till he could figure out another way. She stabilized though, only to leave us one night, to return to Eckhart. " Lexa said with distaste in her voice.  
  
"What? How?" asked Brennan, not liking at all what he was hearing about this girl so far.  
  
" Well what Adam hadn't known was that Eckhart, had made the sub-dermal governor, to relocate mutants who got away. And it was remote controlled. All he had to do was push a button, and the mutant's governor, would click on, and make them return to Eckhart, or whoever was holding the controls. Adam had rewired it, but he didn't know the remote control device was still in Eckhart's possession, as far as he knew the remote had been destroyed .You all unfortunately saw mine in action. I got mine from Eckhart himself though, not by accident the way Dasimah got hers."  
  
"How did she end up with the Dominion?" asked Shal.  
  
"We got her back from Eckhart, but like me, we were unable to remove the governor. So Adam called the Dominion, and they deactivated it, like mine." she said almost amused. " And she felt she owed them, and left Mutant X forever."  
  
"Did you two ever see each other after that?" asked Shal, removing her hand from Lexa but still sounding comforting. She could feel the pain in Lexa voice. And for some reason, Shalimar understood Lexa.  
  
"Only in passing, I saw her a few times while I was with the Dominion, but we never talked or anything. " she said stopping at a thought, she wasn't willing to have.  
  
"Lexa, what is it?" asked Shal, placing her hand back on Lexa.  
  
"When she was 13, she was spunky, and full of life, like you, Shal. Last time I saw her, was last year, age 15. Her eyes had no feelings in them. She was sad and lost."  
  
"Lexa, you have any idea what she is planning on doing for the Dominion?" asked Jesse.  
  
"No, but to pay her 1.7 million to pull it off, you can bet it isn't good."  
  
"What about Mari? Would she have any idea?" asked Jesse. Glancing down at the letter in his hands. "I mean, she must if she went to the trouble of sending me this letter."  
  
"More than likely she does, she continued her friendship with Dasimah, even after the incident. Mari was with the Dominion for about 6 months and transferred to another position. Let me talk to her Jesse."  
  
"Lexa, she must be close, in order to send me a letter." said Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, I am looking at the computer. Her address is in New York. Let me call and see if she is there. If not, we will locate her, even if she is closer to you than I think." Lexa said. Lexa walks away from Shal and Brennan.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Brennan. "We aren't done here."  
  
"Going to call Mari." she said. "Brennan I don't have anything else to tell." she said as she walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen of the safe-house.  
  
Shal reached out her hand to stop Brennan from following her. "Brennan leave her alone. Give her time, if there is more, she will tell us."  
  
"Shal, Jesse is in Singapore risking his life to save us from God knows what, we need to know what he up against. And I am not going to let her wiggle out of telling us."  
  
"Brennan, calm down. I think she did tell us everything we needed to know. I admit, there is something she isn't telling, but I think it is more personal, than important."  
  
"Jesse, just lay low until we can figure out what your next move will be." said Brennan.  
  
"OK, well hurry, I am going out for breakfast. So see what you can find out while I am gone."  
  
"OK, deal!" said Brennan.  
  
**OK, not as short as my last chapter,lol. Review please!!** **More Jesse in next chapter.**


	3. Breakfast with the Enemy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, and unfortunately never will. Agent Barnett is mine, but Goldstranger named him for me. The writer, not the OC,lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, hope you keep them coming. My day is brighter when I get reviews, good or bad,lol. **

**Thanks to Gelf, a new fan for your review.**

**Feline Feral : Glad you love the story, and as promised more Jesse!**

**Laily: You never know he just might end up in your neck of the woods. And you are right, Goldstranger(Mari) is a real person. Very observant aren't you,lol.**

**Aniki19: Glad you are enjoying the story, hope to keep making you like it!**

**Goldstranger: Hey, glad you got your laptop back, and hope this means you updating some of your stories, cause I am one of your biggest fans.**

**Melodie568: Thanks for you review, just know i might hurt him, but never kill him! Hows that for a spoiler,lol.**

**Irenecanw-V: Thanks for the review, as always you always say the right thing. **

**This story is focused on Jesse, but of course I have included the others, cause they are apart of who he is.**

**So with that said, here is my new chapter**

_thoughts_

**Chapter 3: Breakfast with the Enemy.**

All Jesse could think as he walked out if the elevator of the hotel, was that he was hungry. Except for the little bag of peanuts from the plane, he hadn't had anything to eat in days. The maitred spoke up, "Sir would you like a table?"

"Yes, " said Jesse as he followed the man to a table to wards the back.

"Will this table be alright with you sir?"

"Yes, it will be fine."

"Very good sir, a waiter will be with you in a minute."

A few minutes passed and here came the waiter, " May I get you something to drink well you decide what to order sir?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, coffee please, thank you."

"Your welcome sir, will be right back with your coffee."

Jesse sat there for about 15 minutes looking at the menu, couldn't decide what he wanted. The omelet sounded good, but so did the scrambled eggs and bacon. Finally deciding to order both, he waited for the waiter, who he saw talking to the maitred , and watched as he went the kitchen and come back with his coffee.

"Sorry delay sir, had to make fresh pot." said waiter.

"That fine. Place looks busy."

"Very busy, convention in town. Running out of places for people to sit." the waiter said with a small smile.

"I don't mind sharing my table, if it will help."

"Actually it would sir, are you sure you don't mind?"

"I am sure," Jesse said as the waiter walked over to a woman at the bar, and motioned to her that there was a table available. As she turned around Jesse saw her look toward him and smile, it was dark by the dark so he couldn't really see her face clearly. She stood up and walked over, he noticed she was wearing a a black sleeveless turtleneck, and a knee-length loose black skirt. As she came closer, he saw her face, and realized that she was Dasimah Imah.

Jesse stood up, and she sat down. Jesse sat back down in his chair.

"It was very nice of you to share your table,"she said with a smile. " My name is Dasimah, what's yours?"

"David, nice to meet you, Dasimah. Very unusual name you have."

"My grandmother gave it to me, no idea what it means." she said with a smile.

The waiter comes back and hands Dasimah a menu. "Will give you a moment to look over the menu. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"Yes coffee, please."

"Very good, coming right up."

"So are you here for the convention?"

"No, you?"

"No, conventions bore me." she said with a smile.

"Me too, they always have." he said as the waiter returned with Dasimah's coffee.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Ladies first." said Jesse.

"I will have the pancake breakfast."

"Very good choice madam, and you sir?"

"The omelet, with scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Very fine choice, both your orders will be ready in a moment."

They made small talk for about five minutes until their orders arrived, then preceded to eat in silence. Jesse was really unsure of where to start trying to figure out what she was up to. He kept wondering why he had taken off without knowing this part. And then the truth donned on himself

_It's because Lexa withheld key information from us, yet again. When I get back, if I get back, I am going to give Lexa apiece of my mind for this ..._his thoughts broken by Dasimah talking to him.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" he asked.

"I asked if you were alright. You seem angry about something."

"Well I am angry, but not at you. Just someone not telling me the truth."

"Oh I understand. I had a friend years ago who lied to me. Really did a number on me, let me tell you."

"Really sorry to hear that." said Jesse. He thought he could see a glimpse of the pain in her eyes.

"Thanks, I sometimes wish I could go back in time, and prevent it from happening."

"Yeah, if only we could. I know a lot of people who would go for it."

"I am definitely one of those. I don't know, this person betrayed me in such away, it is hard for me to trust anyone, even myself."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not sure you would understand." she said, Dasimah wanted nothing more than to to this man about what happened to her, but she already sensed he was lying to her. Being Psionic had it's disadvantages. She knew he wasn't who he said he was, and she always had her guard up around those kinds of people. "Besides, I don't want to bore you with silly details. Let's just enjoy breakfast.

"Good idea, so how old are you?"

"David, don't you know better than to ask a girl her age," she said with a smile. "Just kidding, I'm 17."

"So what brings you to Singapore?" asked Jesse. He was fast realizing he needed to quit thinking about how beautiful she was, she was too young for him, and the enemy.

"Business and maybe pleasure." she said with a sly smile. "What about you, what brings you to Singapore?"

" Trying to locate a business partner."

"Locate? What happen he disappear, or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I don't actually know the person I am suppose to meet."

"How is that possible?"

"I was sent by a company to meet this person." As he said he noticed her eyes look to the left just behind him. He caught glimpse of a man wearing a black suit.

"You OK?"

"No, I'm sorry I have to go." As Dasimah stood up she came face to face with another man dressed in black. Jesse looked up at the same time Dasimah did and saw up on the 2nd floor landing was 3 men standing there holding guns. Jesse looked around at the other 13 people in hotel restaurant, who were fast realizing something was wrong, and all hell broke lose as a woman screamed, and bullets started flying.

Jesse knocked Dasimah to the ground to cover her. Jesse massed to protect them both. He could hear screaming all around him. Then the shooting stopped and he unmassed. He slowly looked around, what he saw as he looked around sickened him, everyone but the shooters, him and Dasimah were dead.

Jesse watched as a man came toward him and Dasimah. Jesse held his guard up, so he could mass again if needed.

"Mr. Kilmartin, nice to see you again." Jesse looked up to see a familiar face. Didn't know his name, but he remembered him as one of the agents who tortured him weeks ago at the Dominion warehouse.

"Wish I could say the same, Agent Barnett."

"Oh you wound me. Give it up, Kilmartin give me the girl."

"Give what up, I was just eating breakfast?"

"Dasimah, did you really think you could hide from us forever?" asked Agent Barnett.

Jesse rolled off her, as they both stood up, Jesse holding her hand. "Yes, I did, as a matter of fact."

"Dasi, I will let you live if you hand over the weapon."

"Not on your life!" she said as she spit in his face.

"No, not on mine. His!" he said as he pointed the gun at Jesse face. "Now take me to the weapon, and you both live."

Dasimah looked at Jesse. He had just saved her life, and now, his life was in her hands. She had tons of questions to ask, one being why did they call him Mr. Kilmartin? Dasimah knew she only had one decision to make. "OK, it's upstairs, follow me," she said never letting go of Jesse's hand.

**Upstairs ..........**

As they were walking, Dasimah leaned closer to Jesse and said, " Why did he call you Mr. Kilmartin?"

Jesse starting thinking _she used to be apart of Mutant X with Lexa, even though she has changed, I am just going to have to hope apart of her still believes in the mission of Mutant X. _"Cause, my real name is Jesse Kilmartin."

"What? Why did you lie to me earlier?" her voice rising. Jesse looked back at the agents, who seemed to care less that they were talking.

"Cause I wasn't sure I could trust you."

"And now?"

"Still not sure, but don't have any other options right now."

"Gee, thanks. So what else didn't you tell me, Jesse?"

"I belong to Mutant X."

"Mutant X? I used to belong to Mutant X. Why are you here?"

"Saw your name on a list of agents for the Dominion, and wanted to know what they were paying you to do."

"They aren't paying me to do anything. I stole a few things from them 2 weeks ago, and as you can see they want it back." she said slightly jerking her head in the direction of the agents behind them.

"What did you steal?"

"A potion." she said.

"What kind of potion?"

"A potion,actually a virus, that if used, can kill any mutant in 72 hours. The Dominion uses it to force certain mutants to do what they want. You see the Dominion has the virus, and the cure. Well, they did."

"How does this potion work?"

"One way only, a dart is dipped into the potion, and the mutant is shot with it." she said, giving Jesse the impression she had personal knowledge of the damage one of these dart could do.

**Arriving at the room ........**

Walking into Dasimah's hotel room, Jesse knew what he had to do. He wasn't sure he could trust Dasimah, but he knew he had to stop the Dominion from getting this potion back. Jesse watched as Dasimah walked over to her closet and took out a metal box.

Dasimah walked over to where Jesse was, she got a feeling coming from him, and opened up her Psionic senses. She didn't realize what he was about to do, until he reached out his hands, and she felt herself sliding through the floor. Jesse felt a slight stinging pain as they phased. They landed on the floor below. Jesse on his feet, Dasimah on her butt.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," he said giving her a hand up.

"I have a car in the parking garage. 3 floors down," she said, looking to her left as armed men came running at them. "Do it!" she screamed as they yet again phased through the 3 floors landing in the parking garage.

"Let me help you up," he said with a smirk, helping her off the pavement. "You get used to the landings."

"I hope so. That was almost broke my neck."

"Let's get out of her before they catch up. Which is your car?"

"This one over here, I'll drive us to the train station."

"Wait! Where we going?"

"Malaysia, I have a friend there who can help us out."

"Your friend like us? Mutant?"

"Yes, Laily is a feline-feral. And a med student."

"Wait why do we need a med- student?"

"Cause of this," she said pointing to a small speck of blood forming on his shirt.

"Whoa, how did that happen?" he said lifting up his shirt, and noticing a small hole. He looked up at Dasimah. "How did you know?"

" I was in your head when we phased, and felt it when you got shot."

"Is this a dart? Or regular bullet?"

"Don't worry just bullet. He fired just as we phased and you caught it when we landed on the floor below." she said, then noticing the strange look on Jesse added. " When you phased it was on it's way though you, then you unphased, trapping the bullet inside you, which explains the lack of blood."

"OK, there is something you aren't telling me, isn't there?"

"Yes, if we don't get the bullet out, the bullet will travel through your bloodstream to your heart, killing you."

"Wait!" he said as she started walking toward her car. "How do you expect me to make it to Malaysia?"

"Your molecular right?" she asked. After Jesse nodded, she went on, "Then you should be able to mass the area around the bullet, several times until I can get you some help."

"Massing will stop the blood flow altogether."

"Not if you mass, then release after 2 minutes."

"OK, let's go." he said walking with her to her car."

**Off in the distance ..........**

Agent Barnett watches as the drive away. He picks up his cell phone and places a call, " We have a slight problem. Jesse Kilmartin was shot. Yeah, everything else is going as planned. Yeah, she's in."

**OK, sorry took so long to get this chapter written. Thank my friend Mari for helping me figure out how to do something,lol. Might be a delay in the next chapter, cause I haven't started writing it yet, but I know what I want it to be about. **


	4. Train Conversation

**Disclaimer: Still the same. Also OC, I own the character of Laily, Dasimah, and Goldstranger, aka Mari. I own them even though they are based on real people. Max and Gerald will show up later.**

**Sorry took so long on this chapter. Besides having to write the whole thing out, I also got addicted to watching Olympics! Even though this year they aren't that great.**

**A/N: Will thank all my reviewers at end of a few chapters, but not every chapter, and as always, will return the favor by reading your stuff as well!**

**Chapter 4: Train Conversation**

It was a 45 minutes train ride from Singapore to Malaysia. Neither Jesse or Dasimah had slept during the ride. Jesse kept massing the area around the bullet to keep it from traveling to his heart and killing him. Only problem was every time he unmassed the area, the bullet would move. His only hope was trusting Dasimah, that her friend Laily, could help him get it out.

"Dasi?" Jesse said to get her attention. She had been staring out the train window for the last half-hour.

"What did you call me? No one calls me that. No one!"

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by it." said Jesse, realizing he had hit a nerve.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just that a friend used to call me that, and then she betrayed me." Dasimah said, once again looking out the train window, she appeared to Jesse to be reliving her past.

"OK, I know I asked before, but you shut me down," Jesse said as she turned to look at him him again, he could see a tear in her eye, putting his hand on hers he said, " do you want to talk about it."

Dasimah looked down at her hand, she didn't want to remove her hand, but had too, and had to keep reminding herself, not to look into his blue eyes. "Not sure, I mean I am not sure if you would believe me or not."

"Well, there's one way to find out." he said, again putting his hand on hers.

"OK, here goes then. About 6 years ago, as you already know, I was a member of Mutant X. Well it was me and," she paused and then said. " Do you already know who the other members were?"

"Yes, you, Mari Rosario, Max Laken, and Lexa Pierce." he said. He couldn't help but notice the flinch when he mentioned Lexa." Dasimah, what do you think Lexa did to betray you?"

"Think? No, I know what she did!" she said loud enough, that Jesse was happy that they were in that train-car alone. "She hurt me, in the most possible way!"

"Tell me what she did." implored Jesse.

"OK, three years ago, I was a member of Mutant X, and one night, Adam sent us out on a run to save some mutants, does he still do that? "

"Yes, but we had no idea he had another Mutant X before us."

"Adam and his secrets some things never change." she said with a smile. " Before I tell you what happened, I think you need a little background info on me. Adam and Eckhart manipulated my DNA when I was 2 months old. I know it was young, but my parents were rich, and I was dying."

"What? What was wrong with you?"

"I was borne prematurely, and my lungs were not fully developed. Over the month that I stayed in the hospital, my lungs grew a little, but not enough to keep me alive for long. So my dad called Mason Eckhart, his old college roommate, and asked him to see if he could do anything to save my life. So together with Adam, they turned me into a freak!"

The way she had just said that cut to the core of Jesse. It was exactly how he felt about himself, just before Adam and Shalimar rescued him, and he wanted so much to reach out to Dasimah, and tell her she wasn't a freak. " Dasimah, you are not a freak, you just have abilities others don't, that doesn't mean you are any less then them."

"Yeah, well tell that to my parents! After they got me back from Eckhart they were at first overjoyed that I was alive, then my abilities started showing and they started sending me away to boarding schools, they would only let me stay for about 6 months each time, then move me to another school, couldn't risk anyone finding out their daughter was a fr ......" she stopped as she looked at Jesse. Either he was very sensitive to her pain, or he some of his own. "Jesse? You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just .....our stories are so similar. My family did the same things. For the same reasons. I know how it must have made you feel, cause of how it made me ....makes me feel. I am sorry for the fact that you had to go through it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through it too," she said looking up at him. She had never met someone who understood her the way he did. "Where's the ladies room on this train?"

"Just outside our door, go about 3 doors down, and you will see a Neon sign, saying Ladies Room." he said, getting up to open the door for her.

"Thanks, I will be right back."

Jesse knew she didn't really have to go. She was just needed space. Her past mingled with whatever Lexa did, was very painful for her, he could see it in her eyes.

**In the Ladies Room on the train .......**

Dasimah walked into the ladies room and looked the door behind her. She opened her black-leather purse, she reached down for a tissue. She hopped up on the counter by the sink, a million thoughts running through her head.

_Can I really trust him? I know he works with her, would he believe me? And if he does, what do I do then? And if he doesn't believe me, do I use my powers to convince him, or just leave it be? Or prove to him, I am telling the truth the old fashion way, by showing him the proof. Then he would have no choice but to hate her as much as I do._

Dasimah dries her eyes, and places the tissue back in her purse. Reaches to the bottom of her purse and pulls out a pack of gum, she took a stick of gum out and put it in her mouth. She had so missed chewing gum while she was in Singapore, she wasn't sure why chewing gum in Singapore was banned.

She reached again into her purse and pulled out a cell phone. She quickly dialed up a old friend, " Hi, Laily? Yeah it's me Dasimah."

"Hey girl, been awhile." said Laily.

"Hasn't been that long has it? "

"Long enough. So whats up?" cutting to the chase, had been months since Laily had heard from her friend, and knew it wasn't a social call, never was lately.

"Need a favor. I am on my way to Malaysia with a friend who has been shot, and need you do help him."

"What? Dasimah, I am only a med student. I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, look he's Molecular, so I can't just take him to the hospital.

"OK, I might can do this, I just finished my surgical rotation. But Dasimah, I am not confident I can do this."

"Well, your just going to have to try, cause I have no other choice. It's either you or he dies." Dasimah says with a little more anger and frustration than she meant to.

"Dasimah, why do you always drag me into these things?"

"Cause I know I can always count on you. Please??"

"Fine, but you have lots of explaining to do when you get here."

"Deal!" she said as she hung up. She placed her cell phone back at the bottom of her purse, slipping off the counter, she turned to face the mirror to make sure all signs of crying were gone. Satisfied that it was, she opened the door to return to Jesse.

**Back in the room with Jesse .............**

As Dasimah walked through the door, Jesse looked up and smiled at her, and she almost lost her resolve to tell him everything. _Quit smiling at me, you are just too cute. His muscles are just so tight, oh, I think I need some of th........._ her thoughts broken by the fact that Jesse was talking to her.

"Did you hear me?" he said with a smirk on his face, which made Dasimah think maybe he knew what she had been thinking.

"Hear what? hard to hear over noise from this train," she said. She finally realized he couldn't possible know what she was thinking, she was the Psionic not him.

"We are about a mile from Malaysia." he said a little louder.

"Oh, I hear you now, must have been cause we were just coming out of the tunnel back there," She said as she sat down next to Jesse. "You want some gum?"

"No thanks. You feel like continuing your story about what Lexa did?" asked Jesse as he once again placed his hand on hers. Her smacking gum was a little distracting, and got a little on his nerves. But she was young, what could he do?

"Actually I was telling you things leading up to it." She said with a sly smile. "But I will see if I can finish telling you before we make it to Malaysia. Well, let's see, I was 10 when my family finally gave up any hope of me being normal, and they called Eckhart to come get me. And he did ..." Her voice trailing,

Jesse grabbed her hand tighter. "I am sorry I am being such a baby, I thought I had put this all behind me."

"You never really put things like this totally behind you, but you learn to live with, and grow in spite of it. It does get easier I promise."

"Somehow, right now, I want to believe you, but I can't , at least not right now. Maybe later, after we get this bullet out of you, you can tell me your story."

"Sure, later though." he said, not wanting to delve into his story right now, cause right now, he wanted to hear about Dasimah, and her life, he had nearly forgotten that they had been talking about Lexa.

"Cool, can't wait." she said with a smile, one that should her softer side, but didn't betray her innocence at all. " Anyways, after Eckhart got me back, he placed a prototype of the sub-dermal governor in the base of my neck. Adam by that time had already separated from Eckhart, and he sent 2 members of the first Mutant X team, the same team I would later join, to rescue me."

"Which two?" he asked

"Mari Rosario and Lexa Pi......... oh my God, I had forgotten that till now. I had forgotten that Lexa helped save me from Eckhart." she said, her face drastically changing with the realization. Also looked more pained by the thought. "But that doesn't explain why she betrayed me later."

"Dasimah, what did Lexa do? You just realized that you had forgotten a key part of your past with her. What is her betrayal is also something other than what you think?"Jesse said, searching for away for himself to let go of the doubts he had about Lexa.

"OK, I admit I had forgotten that part, but I could never forget what she did to me!" she said, taking her hand away from Jesse, and standing up, and moving to the seat across from him.

"OK, than tell me. Please?" he gently begged her.

She looked into his eyes, and leaned her head back against her seat. He made it hard for her to think, and made it too easy for her to trust him. "After Adam rescued me from Eckhart, I joined Mutant X, and started training with Lexa, Mari, Max, and Gerald Alejandro..." before she finished her sentence Jesse cut her off.

"Wait! Those names, all of them were on a list of mutants who were working for the Dominion ."

"Yeah, and how to you think that happened? Adam had taken out the prototype, and I did well for awhile, but then he had to place a sub-dermal governor in me, to keep me from destroying myself. And he found a way. He had it all planned out. The night of the rescue mission we were on, after we returned he was going to do the procedure on me. But he never got the chance, and I never saw Adam again after that night."

What happened? Did something go wrong on th rescue mission?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, something went wrong, we trusted Lexa! Everything was going as planned, we were at the location waiting for the new mutant to show up, when these men driving black cars did, they knew exactly where we were, and made I impossible for us to put up any real fight. So they took all of us ......to the Dominion !"

"Wait, how do you know Lexa had anything to do with that?"

"Cause after a few months at the Dominion, she came to me, and told me everything she had done, that there was no new mutant that night, and said she was sorry, but she did it for ........ I can't remember his name. But by the time she had betrayed me and Mutant X, she had been working for the Dominion for 2 months . She had been working behind Adam back!"

" I am sure she had a reason."

"What kinda reason? I mean what kind of excuse does she have for betraying her family?"

"I don't know, but ........." he was cut off by the sound of the engineer calling their stop was coming up. "We can talk about this later."

"How are you doing?" she asked Jesse, she had noticed several times when he would mass around the bullet him having trouble breathing and recovering from the strain.

"Yeah, I mean I've been better. You sure this friend can help us?"

Yes, Laily was my roommate a few years back, when I lived in Malaysia for about 2 months and I stayed with her, then moved to New York, for awhile, stayed with Mari for about a year, and left her about a month ago. Anyway, Laily can help you, I know she can."

"OK, we're going." Jesse was still struck by how much different she was from Emma, the only other Psionic he had known closely until now. Besides being Psionic, she had nothing in common with his dear friend. And he wanted to know more about her, heck he wanted to know everything about her.

_Am I falling for her?_

**Read and review, plz. Let me know how I am doing and all suggestions are welcome .......as always!!! Already have next chapter mostly written, so not such a long wait this time. Thanks in advance for reviews. Will thank all at the end of next chapter.**


	5. Life or Death

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X, and probably never will except for DVD's.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, list of reviewers, and Thank Yous at bottom of this chapter!**

**Here is a nice long chapter for all of you who patiently, and not so patiently waited for my next chapter, lol.**

**Read and review please!**

**Chapter 5: Life or Death**

The cab ride to the Laily's apartment was silent, mostly cause Jesse was in too much pain to talk. The bullet was at the point that massing wasn't going to help anymore. Dasimah knew she needed to calm Jesse down, cause she knew that more stress could cause the bullet to move faster through Jesse's bloodstream, moving ever so closer to his heart, and eventually killing him.

"Jesse calm down! Your only making it worse."

"How can it get any worse, I've been shot!" his response getting a backward glance from the Taxi driver, but she motioned him to keep driving.

Over the last 10 minutes she had noticed the area around where he had been shot was increasing the flow of blood, opposed to when he had been massing, the blood had almost entirely stopped.

She closed her eyes and imagined Jesse on a beach, relaxing with a drink, she pushed the thought out, and sent it to Jesse. "Here lay down, and put your head in my lap." As Jesse did, she sent another image to him, this one was to comfort them both. It was her and him watching a movie together, laughing at the cheesy comedy, American Pie.

"Dasimah? I hate that movie!" he said with a smile, opening up one eye and looking up at her.

"Oh, sorry. Wait! how did you know? Most people don't realize when I am laying a thought in their head." she said low enough so that the taxi driver couldn't hear her.

"You're not the only person who's been able to get in here." Jesse says as he taps the side of his head, " Although it's been awhile."

" Really?" Dasimah was new to her powers, and still fascinated by other Psionics.

"Her name was Emma DeLauro, she was a member of Mutant X for two years. She died last year."

"Oh, I am sorry. Were you two close?"

"Yeah, she was like a sister. Always felt like I had to protect her. Although she was pretty strong herself. Still felt like I needed to protect her."

"Like a good big brother." she said stroking his hair. She could feel he pain coming from him, he missed this girl. At that point, she had to do whatever it took to keep him calm, and not thinking about the bullet. "We're here!"

Jesse slowly sat up and turned to see the apartment building standing there. It was bigger than he had imagined. Looked about 19 stories. They got out of the cab, Dasimah paying the taxi driver. They both walked over to the front door, Dasimah helping to support Jesse weight with her own body. Dasimah looked at the door panel, and buzzed an apartment. "Hello?"

"Laily, it's me. I need you to come down and help me get him in."

"Be right there!" Laily said.

Before Dasimah knew what was happening, she felt Jesse let go of her, as he fell to the ground on his knees, and to her horror, he was coughing up blood!

* * *

****

"OK, here ... oh my God what happened?" Laily exclaimed as she opened the door

to the apartment building. She ran to Jesse's side, and help Dasimah get him back to his feet.

"He's been shot, and now he's coughing up blood." Dasimah said with the full horror of the incident on her face.

"I can see that, and smell it" she said flashing her feral eyes. "Come on, let 's get him inside, where I can get busy repairing the damage."

"OK, you get his right side, I'll get his left!"

Both girls took their sides, and helped Jesse upstairs. Thank God Laily only lived on the th floor. "OK, this is my apartment here."

"Yeah, I remember." she said. She kinda grinned when she realized her old roommate had forgotten. But under the circumstances, she could understand.

"We can lay him down in your old room." Laily said as they helped Jesse into the room. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Je ..sse" he said through gritted teeth.

"OK, Jesse. This will put you to sleep." holding up a vial of some blue liquid." And this will ease the pain." holding up what looked like Morphine." When you wake up, you will feel a lot better."

"OK ....... Thanks." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Das, I need your help. I need to know where the bullet is exactly. I need you to open up and tell me where this bullet is."

"I don't know if I can do that. I'm new to this Psionic stuff."

"Enter his mind. Tap into his massing ability."

"How do you know this?"

"Dominion taught me well."

"I had forgotten you were with the Dominion. Still don't know why they let you leave to go to med-school."

"Don't know either, and don't want to know. We can talk about this later, after I finish here. Now, tell me where the bullet is."

Dasimah closed her eyes and slowly began pushing at the walls of Jesse's mind. Obviously someone had taught him how to avoid being probed by a Psionic, she wondered if it had been this Emma he had mentioned earlier. She finally managed to get in and opened her own mind up further, Dasimah could feel the pain that Jesse had felt before the drugs had overtook him. Letting the pain guide her to where the bullet had been stationed. "The bullet is here." she said opening her eyes, and pointed to a specific place in Jesse's chest.

"Then we don't have a lot of time. Hand me the scapula over there, just bring that whole tray over here. When I tell you to hand me something, do it as fast as you can."

"OK."

Laily made a 3 inch slice into Jesse's chest. "Hand me the Iodine there." She then poured Iodine over the hole that she had just made, it was to keep in infection from setting in after she was done. "OK, I see the bullet, hand me the tweezers there." She poured Iodine over the tweezers before inserting them into Jesse's chest. "Got it!" she said as she pulled the bullet out.

"Thank God! You are so amazing."

"I'm not done. But thanks. Now I have to sew up the hole the bullet made as it went in, and the vein it obviously hit, have to repair that as well. Then I have to fix the hole, where I just took the bullet out, and then close the incision I made."

"Oh, but he's going to be alright .......right?"

"He should be. Will know more when I finish."

Laily then got busy trying to close all the opened wounds on Jesse. Secretly hoping that she would get them all, but she was worried that the bullet had mad a hole that she couldn't see, somewhere inside of him. It took all of in hour for he to close all the holes in Jesse. "Hand me some more gauze. And the gauze tape too." She placed the gauze on the incision that she had just closed. "Now we wait for him to wake up."

**Five Hours later ..........**

Jesse awoke with a pounding headache, and a soreness in his chest that prevented him from moving. He slowly raised his head up enough to look around the room. His eyes falling on the dark-haired girl sitting in a chair in the corner, fast asleep. He tried to push himself up on one arm, but the pain was too much, and he let out a yell as he fell back down.

"Uh.... Jesse! Are you alright?" Dasimah said as she ran over to him.

"Yeah, just sore, that's all." he said with a smile.

"No that's not all." a voice said coming into the room. Jesse glanced up to see woman about 19 years old, with medium length dark brown hard, walking over to set on the edge of Jesse's bed."You almost died." said Laily.

"You don't have to tell him about that. " said Dasimah, giving Jesse the idea that she was hiding something.

"Tell me what?"

"That just as I closed you up, your heart stopped beating. I was unaware of another whole that the bullet had made. It had made a 2 inch tear in your heart."

Jesse looked down at his chest, it was covered by gauze, gauze tape, and some blood, that looked like normal leakage from a wound. "But you did it." The full realization that he almost died hitting him fully, " Thanks!"

"Well, I repaired the hole, but couldn't start your heart."

"Then, why am I still alive?"

"Cause, our friend here is a walking defibrillator." she said pointing sideways at Dasimah. "She saved your life."

"Dasimah, why? I mean thanks."

"Your welcome, and as far as the reason why. Our talk over here, I found that I ain't alone in my feelings. And I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Good."

**OK, that's it for now. I am not a medical doctor, my only medical knowledge comes from my dad going to the hospital, so if I got anything wrong, I'm sorry. Read and Review please.**

**Thanks go to :**

**Irene: Thanks mom! Love your reviews.**

**Mxlover: Thank for review, and yes you were right about Lexa, but I can't tell you here, cause it would give away my story,lol.**

**Laily: Here is your day in the sun, hope you like it. I am not a medical student. But knew little about the medical stuff I wrote of because of my dad.**

**Aniki19: Glad you are still liking this. Next chapter you will be longer, and more rounded, so get ready for major storyline.**

**Myma: If you want I can give you a scene with Jesse while he is in Malaysia, just tell me what you want to be called, and if you want to be a mutant. K? Cool**

**Feline-Feral: Thanks for reviewing. You have been with me since my last ff, and I really do appreciate it.**

**Chauncey: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the story yet to come.**

**Melodie568: He's alive alright,lol. I could never kill him.**

**KatKnits00: Thanks for review. Hope my story is easier to read for you, I don't like confusing readers.**

**Animiga:Thanks for reviews, Congrats on finishing Resurrection. Loved it!**

**Goldstranger: Thanks for reviewing. Also thanks for helping me this chapter getting the Psionic thing right.**

**Gelf: Thanks for reviewing. Love reading your stories, to be honest, don't read things like that very often, but you do in good taste, which makes it great.**


	6. Some Things Never Change

**Disclaimer: No owner of anything! I own everyone you don't know from the show, although Laily, Dasimah, and Mari are real people, Ariana is new and also based on a real cute little girl, who the real Mari really does babysit, lol. Luis is just mentioned once here in this chapter.**

**This is a very long chapter. But I had to get some of Lexa's past out here, and hope I did it well, and didn't overdo the flashbacks. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they keep encouraging me to write more! Thanks!!**

_thoughts_

**Chapter 6: Some Things Never Change**

_"Dasi what are doing?" asked Lexa._

_"Rewiring the computer system again. You mind giving me a hand here?"_

_"What's you need? "_

_"While I am working on these wires here, you think you could weld these right there to the panel here?"_

_"Sure, why are you rewiring the system?"_

_"Cause the system keeps overheating, creating a big problem. System gets too hot and it could explode, and we lose our lives, now get busy so we can eat lunch."_

_"Dasi, you sure you know what you are doing?"_

_"Don't I always? I have been the mechanic around since I came to join Mutant X, I know what I am doing."_

_"Did you study the floor plan to make sure you didn't hit the wrong wire?"_

_"What?" she said just as sparks flew out sending her flying across the situation room in Sanctuary, smacking the wall, making a sickening sound as she hit the wall._

"DASI!!" Lexa yelled bolting straight up in her bed. Her breathing was erratic. She looked around her room, the sun was just starting to shine through her bedroom window. She remember that day so clearly, though she thought she had put it behind her. Dasimah had almost died, but thanks to Adam's fast thinking she had lived. The older man had devised a way to re-route the currents that had charged Dasi's and force them to circulate better through her mutant electrical system.

It took Dasi two weeks to recover from that accident, but Lexa never did. She always felt like she had to protect all the members of Mutant X, cause she was oldest. But Dasi was special to Lexa, cause Dasi was the baby in the group, more like a little sister to Lexa, than a teammate.

Giving up on going back to sleep she decided she needed coffee. Getting out of bed, she stumbled down the hall to the kitchen. She still wasn't used to not living at Sanctuary. She was getting tired of moving from safe-house to safe-house.

She walked over to the coffee pot, and turned it on.

"Morning Lexa." said Brennan.

"Morning, your up early aren't you?"

"Yeah, can't sleep, thought I would go for run. What's your excuse?"

"Can't sleep either, was up late last night trying to find Mari, but gave up and went to bed about 2 hours ago."

"You mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I have wanted to ask since I first met you, but until now, you haven't really been approachable."

"Brennan, if you want an answer to something, don't insult before asking." she said turning her back to him.

"Sorry, I needed mean anything by that. I just wanted to know about the other members of the first Mutant X. You told us about Dasimah and Mari the other day. But what about the others?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who were they and what powers did the possess?"

"OK, Max was a Feral Canine, wolf, not dog. And Gerald was a Telekinetic Psionic, he could move objects by will."

"Wow, you know we never knew there was a Mutant X before us. Well until we lost Emma and Adam anyway. And you showed up."

"Yeah, well knowing Adam, my team probably wasn't first either."

"Yeah your right. You think Adam is still alive. I mean you think that the Dominion would kill him?"

"No, the Creator made him to assist him in fixing the mistake he made in the genetic structure of mutants. They need him too much to kill him."

"We have to get him back, Lexa."

"I know, and we will as soon as we get a lead."

"OK, well I am going for a run, if you need me, you know how to reach me." he said holding up his right hand, his com-ring shining as the sunlight hit it.

"Well, at least you are using yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse, he hasn't answered me in 2 days."

"He's undercover, maybe he can't. Don't worry, he will be in contact as soon as he can."

"Yeah, your right. Enjoy your run."

**(((Flashback)))**

"Dasi, should you be out of bed yet?"

"Yes, Adam said I could walk around today."

"Did he say you could do it alone?"

"No, and if start walking real fast, he will never know." she said with a smile.

"OK, let's walk then. You finish that book I gave you?"

"Yeah thanks. I love poetry. How did you know?"

"I didn't, but I thought since I liked it, that you might."

"Well, you were right. Made my time in bed go by faster."

"So you feeling back to your old self?"

"Not completely, but Adam said getting out walking around would help me recover faster. Hold up, I need to rest a sec." she said as she leaned against the wall, visibly out of breath.

"You OK, I can help you back to bed."

"No, I've spent too much time in bed the last week or so. Let me just catch my breathe."

"OK, but when you do, we need to walk in the direction of your bed."

"Yes, mom." Dasi said rolling her eyes. Making Lexa laugh out loud.

"I'll get you some water, be right back." said Lexa as she turned to walk around the corner into the kitchen. She went in and took a glass down from the shelf and walked over to the refrigerator to get some ice. After getting ice, she walked over to the sink and filled it up with water. Coming around the corner, her eyes caught a glimpse of Dasi laying in the floor, unconscious. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest, but the world had stopped moving. Her glass leaving her hand, shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

Shalimar walks down the hall of the safe house the team had been staying at for the last 3 days. And by the end of the week, they would be moving to another one. She missed Sanctuary, and more importantly she missed Adam, even though she was mad at him for faking his death, she missed her surrogate father. She hadn't really stopped to think about all the things that had gone down in the last two months and a half since Sanctuary was destroyed. It turned out Adam was a clone, and his whole life had been planned.

_I can only imagine what must be going through Adam's mind right now. Must be similar to how I feel, cause if Adam's life was planned, so was mine. The Creator is one sick bas... _her thoughts broken by the sound of breaking glass coming the area of the kitchen, and she took off running in that direction.

When Shalimar reached the kitchen she found Lexa there picking up the broken glass. "Lexa? You OK?"

"Yeah, just clumsy this morning. Was trying to heat up milk for you." Lexa said as she looked up at the Feral.

" Thanks." Shalimar said kneeling down to help pick up the glass."You get any sleep last night?" She couldn't help but wonder why Lexa was going out of way to be nice. She had been like that ever since the night Sanctuary was destroyed.

" A little, like two hours. I was up all night on the computer trying to locate Mari. According to records she wasn't in Singapore very long, only about half a day. After that her trail is as cold as ice."

"Didn't you say before that she lived in New York?"

"Yes, but the address I had for her was an old address. Right now it's a wait and see for her to pop up. Cause right now, she may be the only one who can tell us what Dasimah is up too."

"You know I hate to pry, but I noticed the other day when you were talking about Dasimah, there was something you didn't say. Did something happen between you two?"

"Shal, that really none of your business." Lexa said more harshly then she meant it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean ....."

"It's OK, I understand. But for your sake, it better not be something to comes back to bite us later." Shal said as she turned to leave the room. Turning back she said, "Look, if you ever need to talk, I'm here." and left the room.

_Why are these memories still so fresh, and why do they seem like they just happened yesterday? Dasi was fine after that, silly thing just got tired and passed out, but I was scared out of my mind then, and even now. She meant so much to me......_

**(((Flashback)))**

"Lexa, hurry up. Your going to make us late for the movie." a 13 year old Dasimah yelled.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." Lexa yelled back. "It's not like it the first time!"

She said exited her bedroom. She walked down the hall into the situation room to find Mari, Dasimah,Gerald, and Max waiting for her.

"Yeah, but do you have to be the one that makes us late every time?" Gerald asked obviously pissed. "If you keep this up, we will go without you!" he said as he left the room. "Let's go already!"

**In the car on the way to movie.......**

"Lexa? Why does it always take you 20 minutes to get ready?" asked Mari.

"Cause, she has a crush on the concession stand guy, what's his name? David?"

"Shut up! I do not!" she said laughing.

"Yeah, well, he likes you!" said Max. He hated these conversations between the girls, but they were like sisters to him.

"How do you know?"

"Hello .. Feral! I can smell it." he said as he and the girls busted out laughing. It must have been contagious, cause even though he was still mad, Gerald started laughing too.

**(((End of Flashback)))**

"Lexa!" yelled Brennan, grabbing her hands. Lexa looked down and realized that she was about to place her hand on the fire on top of the stove. "You OK?"

"Yeah, thanks. Just not paying attention."

"Yeah, well you better be glad I came back from my job when I did. Where were you when I came in? You looked like you were a hundred miles away."

"I was."

"You want to talk about it?"

"You remember when you joined Mutant X?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you feel like you had finally found your home?"

"Yeah, eventually anyway, was hard at first. But not only did I find that I had a home, but I found that I had a family too."

"Yes, that's how it felt for me, years ago. And maybe even a little now. When I was apart of the first Mutant X. We had our missions and everything, but we were a family." she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Brennan took her in his arms and held her.

**(((Flashback)))**

"Lexa, it's not the end of the world. There will be other guys." Max said as he sat on the end of Lexa's bed, as she laid there crying. Lexa sat up and slide her self to the end of the bed, "I know, I have no idea why I am crying over him."

"Me either, wasn't that great looking. Unlike me, of course!" he said, making Lexa laugh out loud. "Hey! Was it something I said?"

"Yeah, but thanks. I needed to laugh."

"I was serious!"

Lexa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Is there any dinner left?"

"Food? Hey that reminds me, I haven't eaten dinner yet. It would just be me and you."

"Cool, let's go!"

**(((End of Flashback)))**

"Lexa?" said Brennan pulling away. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just memories."

"You want to talk ...." he was interrupted by a peeping sound coming from Lexa laptop. "What the heck is that?"

"I got mail," said Lexa walking around Brennan to get to her laptop. Looking at her e-mail she said, " I have to go, I just located Mari."

"Need any help?" asked Brennan.

"No this is something I have to do on my own."

* * *

Driving down some street in Seattle, Lexa was nervous. She hadn't seen Mari in 4 years, and the last time they were together was the night Lexa betrayed the team. She was worried about how Mari would react, and wonder if she should avoid telling her at all.

But she knew that if the occasion arose that Mari and Dasi came together, that Dasi wouldn't hesitate to tell Mari. She hated remembering that day, remembering what she did.........

**(((Flashback)))**

"Dasi, you go around back, Max, you go up on the roof, and come in through here," Lexa said pointing at the map. "Mari, you come in through the side door here. Gerald, your with me, we will go in the front, and take out the guards here and here. We meet here!"

"Got it!" Dasi, Max and Gerald said in unison.

"Yea, me too. Let's go!" said Mari.

As Lexa entered the warehouse, she took out the two guards to her left, and Gerald took out the last one to her right. "Next time leave me more!" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, next time."

"Wait!" Gerald said holding up his hand. "Move over there behind those crates, someones coming."

They both hide behind the pile of crates to Lexa's left. As the guard entered the room, Lexa held up her hand ready to strike him, but Gerald stopped her, "Let me." he whispered. Then he focused on some boxes up stacked up behind the guard, concentrating, he slowly used his telekinetic power, slowly lifting one of the boxes that was on top, and moving slowly to the left of the stack, and right over the guard, releasing the box. The guard fell to the floor unconscious. "See, I can do it, if you let me!" he said aggravated. He was tired of being treated like he couldn't help on these missions.

"Fine, let's go!"

"Shouldn't we wait till we hear from the others, that they are in?"

"If they have trouble getting in, then we will hear from them, not the other way around."

"OK, then let's get to our meeting spot then shall we?"

"Yes, let's!"

**20 minutes later at the assigned destination point ........**

All five members of Mutant X made it to the assigned meeting point with only a few minor bumps and bruises. "OK, Lexa where do we go now?" asked Dasi. This was her first mission since getting hurt at Sanctuary, and she was in a hurry to kick some more butt.

"This way!" she said, and they all headed down a very long hallway, it was poorly lit, so they couldn't see the end of the hallway clearly. "Wait!" Max said, his Canine Feral senses kicking in. " We aren't going the right way, this hall is a dead end."

"According to the map, there is a door."

"Well maybe you have a old map, buildings change you know."

"It is a new map!"

"OK, fine you continue going this way, I am going this way!" he said pointing behind him, back the way they came. "Hold it! Someone coming!"

"And we have no where to hide!" said Dasi, "Looks like we are going to have to fight our ways out." Her happiness over getting the chance to kick butt was short lived, when about 50 GSA armed soldiers turned the corner. "What the he..."

"Put you hands up!!!" the soldier in front yelled. The Mutant X team had no choice, they were outnumbered. 10 soldiers came forth knocking each mutant to the floor, putting sub-dermal governors into the bass of their necks. "Let's move out men!"

Each mutant was hulled to their feet, and forced to march out the door with the soldiers.

What the other 4 members didn't know, was that Lexa wasn't wearing a sub-dermal governor. And as they were put into the van, they came face to face with the man that they had been fighting against, Mason Eckhart!

**(((End of Flashback)))**

Sitting in the car, she knew that when she entered that apartment and told Mari, that her friend would never forgive her. Lexa opened the door to her car, and got out. Slowly making her way into the apartment building. She walked through the lobby and got into the elevator going up 16 floors.

**(((Flashback)))**

After 2 weeks being prodded by Eckhart, Lexa had enough, and broke free, and ran away, but it wasn't long till the GSA found her and returned her to Eckhart. He showed her what the consequences were for attempting to run, he inserted a remote-controlled sub-dermal governor into the based of her neck, so she would be his little puppet.

Six months went by before Adam was able to locate the Mutant X team, and rescue them. The people he sent to rescue them, took them to a lab to have their governors removed, but they weren't able to get Lexa's out, so they deactivated it instead.

But what Adam hadn't counted on was those people he had trusted, had plans of their own. The offered Lexa a choice, one she couldn't refuse. If she came to work for them, they would help her find her brother, Leo. And so to find her twin, she did the only thing she could do, she betrayed Mutant X a second time. She handed them over to ......the Dominion!

She lied and convinced all her teammates that working for the Dominion would save more lives than working for Adam ever would. Secretly she wanted to believe that was true, but knew in her heart it wasn't. But it was for Leo, it was always about Leo.

**(((End of Flashback)))**

As Lexa stepped out the elevator, she took a deep breathe before knocking on the door of room 1014. She heard the television go off, and then she heard shuffling of feet coming toward the door. "Coming! ........Ye ..Lexa!"

"Hey, Mari, can I come in?"

"It's been years since I've seen you. Of course you can come in! Can I get a hug?"

"Sure." Lexa said hugging her friend, and after the embrace was over, Mari moved aside to let Lexa come in.

"Excuse the mess. I've been babysitting my little sister, she two, and not very neat!" she said jokingly.

"No, problem. What's her name?"

"Ariana. My mom took her to Puerto Rico this morning for a vacation. So how have you been?"

"Good, believe it or not I am back with Mutant X."

"Are you serious, Adam has a new crew?"

"Serious, though Adam isn't in charge at the moment."

"Who is?"

"No one! Adam was kidnapped a;most 3 months ago, and we haven't gotten him back yet. You would have been shocked, Adam is actually a clone!"

"What? Who would want to clone him?" she said laughing out loud.

"Apparently this Creator guy, cloned himself to have someone to work on the genetic structure with."

"The things I miss! I always miss the good stuff."

"So how have you been doing?"

"Good, I'm not with the Dominion anymore. I believe it or not got out after my last assignment was over."

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't trust them. Don't think I ever did."

"Me either, not fully anyway. I got out about a month ago. I've been working with Mutant X for a year now, but for 11 of those months, I was still employed by the Dominion."

"You didn't betray them did you?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but we both know you did years ago."

"You knew?"

"Not for sure, not until I caught up with Max last year. He said he felt something off with you that night, even before we left Sanctuary. I had my suspicions but never knew for sure. Why did you do it, Lexa?"

"There isn't a really good explanation for what I did. But, I had a brother, Leo. A twin actually. I talked him into getting treatment for his mutation so we could live normal lives. But .. I trusted the wrong people with my brother."

"Who?"

"Adam and Mason Eckhart!"

"Oh, what happened to your brother?"

"Well, Mason did all sorts of experiments on him, Leo was a molecular who was able to shift his mass to appear like other people, not all people, just ones he created. He escaped after 6 months, and I searched for him for 3 years. The night at the warehouse GSA knew that I had made a deal with Mason to find Leo, so they didn't hurt me. But then the Dominion saved us, and I was offered the same deal, work for them, and find Leo."

"So that's why you did what you did? I have to admit, ever since I realized it was you who betrayed us that night, I have hated you. But knowing the truth now. I have a brother too, Luie, remember him?"

"Yes, younger than you right? "

"Yeah, he's 15. I would betray friends to save him. And believe me his butt needs saving a lot. So believe me when I say I understand. Of course I would have to, seeing as how I am the only mutant in the family." she said laughing.

"Yeah, that means you are super-sister!"

"Yeah, so not that it isn't nice to see you, which it is. But is there a reason you are here?"

"Dasi!"

"Oh, haven't seen her!"

"Mari, Jesse told me about the note."

"Damn, if I had known you were a member of Mutant X again, I wouldn't have signed the note!"

"Well you did, so tell me what Dasi is up too!"

"She isn't doing anything on her own. Her governor, the one inserted the night of the warehouse incident, we were told it could be removed, and was deactivated, remember?"

"No, I was told hers was removed."

"Well, it wasn't. 2 weeks ago, she was staying with me at my New York apartment, her eyes went white-like, and she walked out! She was reactivated!"

"Not again."

"Again?"

"Mine was reactivated 3 months ago. But Jesse and Adam as able to remove it."

"Well, if they catch Dasi maybe Jesse can do it again."

"Maybe. Do you have any idea what she was reactivated to do?"

"She was given a metal case with a gun and 4 vials of GX81."

"GX81?"

"It is a chemical, the bullets of the guns are dipped in it. And when fired at a mutant turns there powers against them, killing them in 72 hours. Normally it used to force a mutant to do what the Dominion wants."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I made GX81. I had no way of knowing it would be used on innocent mutants. I was told it was to be used on fugitive mutants you were doing bad things with their power. If I had known I would have never made it. Or let them have it."

"I know, the Dominion has a way of not telling the whole truth. I need you to come back with me, to help me stop Dasi."

"Back were?"

"Seattle, Sanctuary was destroyed 2 months ago, so Mutant X is living in a safe-house now."

"Lexa, I can't. I'm sorry but that's not my life anymore."

"Mari, you are the only one who knows about this GX81, which means you are the only one who knows how to make a serum to counteract the affects of this drug, right?"

"Right, I do know how to make the serum. But, the only way I will come with you, is if you promise I am not going to be forced to go on a mission, if I go it's my choice!"

"Deal, all I need you do it make the serum!"

"OK, let me pack a bag. It will be fun being a member of Mutant X again." she said walking to the closet and picking up a duffel bag that was already packed.

"OK, let's go!"

"Wait! Why are you already to leave?" pointed at the duffel bag.

"Cause I never unpack anymore. Never know when I will need to run," she said. "Will I get along with the new members of Mutant X?"

"Yes, as long as you tell them the truth, and don't hide things from them!" she said walking to the door to open it for Mari. "Trust me, I learned the hard way, not to lie to them."

**That's it for now, that was a very long chapter. The next probably will not be this long, but I had to get some of Lexa's past out here.**

**Read and Review plz!**


	7. Going Home Again

**Disclaimer: See other chapters! **

**Melodie: I love that you love my story, and hope you keep loving it, and that I never let you down with my writing.**

**Laily: No your character is not like Lexa, your part with the Dominion is explained here and later. But you aren't controlled by the Dominion.**

**Aniki19:n/p about reviewing, is sometimes a pain. But glad to hear you still like the story. By the way, I knew that Jesse getting hit with a bullet infested with a virus was an idea I had read on , but it was unintentional that it is happening here. I love the idea, but am not sure whether I will let Jesse get hit, yet,lol. Hope you aren't mad, in a way it says a lot about you, that something you wrote inspired me to write this story. **

**Goldstranger: Thanks for reviewing, glad to hear you are on edge of seat, and thanks for letting me put your little sister and brother into this. And no they are not going to be mutants in this story, even though you probably think they are in real life. LOL!**

**Irene(mom): Thanks so much for taking the time to read my stories, even though you might not understand about mutants and stuff. It means a lot to me that you care enough to try to understand what is going on in my life. Wish everyone was lucky enough to have a mom like you, cause I thank God everyday for you! Love you!!**

**Sorry this took so long, but Hurricane Ivan hit Alabama where I live, and nearly everyone evacuated. My mom and I toughed it out. Three trees fell in our yard, and one huge limb flew over my house! Thank God! The only good thing other than that, is that while my electricity was off for few weeks, I wrote a lot, and now all I have to get it on computer, from notebook, lol. **

**Chapter 7: Going Home Again.**

"Your awake! Finally, you sleepy head." Dasimah said as she sat down on Jesse's bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot, and electrocuted, all at the same time."

"Well, technically, you did. But your healing nicely from it."

"Nice to know. How long have I been asleep?"

"A day and a half."

"Whoa, that's a long time. Where's Laily?"

"In the kitchen, cooking you some breakfast!"

"That sounds good, cause I am starving. Can you help me get out of bed?"

"You shouldn't be getting out of bed yet. Don't worry, Laily will bring your food in here."

"No, I want to get up .... or at least try. If I can't get up, then I will settle for eating in bed, OK?

"OK, deal!" she said as she pulled back the covers. Trying hard not to whince as she saw his chest, which was covered with bandages. "Here, let me help you sit up."

"Thanks," he said as she put her arms around him. He didn't know if she knew it or not, but she was giving him more than enough of the support he needed right now. Not just physically, but emotionally too.

"Yes, I know," she said seriously, until Jesse looked at her, and she broke out laughing. "I am so sorry, I am still learning how to control my Psionic abilities, and sometimes I get a thought or feeling so strong, that it seems like someone says it too me, directly!"

"I understand, Emma told me one time she had that problem," he said as she helped him stand up. "I really need a shower."

"Yes you do! But it will have to wait till your wounds heal more, OK?

"OK, and just how long will that be?"

"According to Laily should be a couple more days, but more to heal completely. But it will only be a few more days till you can take shower, but I can bring you some soap and water later, and you can clean up that way, just not a shower."

"Thanks. So how do you know Laily?"

"She knows me from the Dominion!" a voice behind Jesse said as he turned slightly to face a beautiful young lady about his age, but younger. She was wearing a pink lacy top, with blue jeans.

"So you are with the Dominion. What do you do for them?" Jesse said, wishing even more now that he hadn't left that safehouse without knowing more about what he was getting into.

"I _was_ with the Dominion, but now I am out. I left to join Med-school."

"The Dominion doesn't just let people go." Jesse said, earning him look that could kill from Laily, but then her expression changed when she realized Jesse didn't mean it offensively. More than likely, he has seen them up close and personal, and as much as her curiousity wanted to know more, she let it go.

"They did in my case, cause apparently I wasn't cutting it with them anyway. They gave me 3 assignments while I was with them, and I screwed them all up!"

"How?"

"They sent me to kill 3 people, I let them live! Simple as that."

"Who were these people you were supposed to kill?"

"One was Gerald Alejandro," she stopped when Dasimah's head flew up. "Yeah I know, he was special to you, why do you think I let him live?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued, second was Adam Kane, but I couldn't do, cause when I was struggling to control my powers, he was there. And third, was Lexa Pierce."

"Lexa?!?" Dasimah and Jesse said at the same time.

"Yeah, for betraying the Dominion, I was supposed to kill her. But didn't. Cause I found out why she did it. The Dominion wasn't to be trusted."

"I wish you had killed her!" said Dasimah.

"Why cause you think she betrayed you and the others to Eckhart and then the Dominion?"

"Yeah, isn't that good enough reason to want someone dead?"

"Not if you don't know the whole story." said Laily.

"I know what happened! I was there! And she told me she did it!"

"Well when you come face to face with her in a couple days, listen to her, before you kill her!" Laily said before turning and leaving the room.

"Whatever! .. Jesse? What did she mean when she said when I come face to face with Lexa in a few days?" asked Dasimah, looking straight at Jesse.

"I am guessing she knows, that when I get better, and am able to leave, that I am taking you with me. And we are going to the safe house. Where Lexa is!"

"Not sure I am ready for this .... Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I wrong about Lexa?"

"I don't know, you have strong memories, but personally I hope you are wrong, cause of what the anger is doing to you."

"Yeah, I admit it. It's turning me into someone I don't know. I promise to listen to Lexa. But I can't promise that if she confirms that she did betray us, then heaven help her!" she said as she helped Jesse through the doorway to the kitchen.

* * *

"Brennan, Shal! Where are you guys?" yelled Lexa. She was standing the living room of the safe-house. She turned to see both coming into the room. "Guys, I want you to meet Mari Rosario. Mari this is Brennan Mulwray and this is Shalimar Fox. Guys, Mari has agreed to help us stop Dasimah."

"Great. What's the plan?"

"Dasimah is in possession of a very powerful virus that can kill a mutant in 72 hours. Mari, knows how to make the anecdote."

"How does she know to do that?" asked Brennan, as he took at nice long look at Mari, a tall woman about 5'5, 115 lbs, long, curly black hair, wearing a a black T-shirt saying '_I see Dumb People' _on the front, and a pair of skin tight blue jeans.

"Cause I made the virus! It's name is GX81. It was designed to stop evil mutants, but the Dominion decided to use it on any mutant that they needed something from."

"And you had no idea what it would be used for?" asked Shal, with a glance toward Brennan, who was still eying the young girl, she was definitely going to have to talk to him about that. They were together now, and he shouldn't be looking at another girl, like that. Maybe she shouldn't be with him.

"No, I didn't. I mean in hindsight I should have known, but I was foolish, and trusted the Dominion."

"Well, we trusted them for awhile too, so I guess we all learned form our mistakes," said Brennan, earning him a glare from Shalimar.

"Yeah, I am sure you are right," said Shalimar, tearing her eyes away from Brennan, to look at Mari, she sensed the girl was being honest, and let her guard down a little, "So, since you will be here awhile you will need a room. Let me see if I can find you one, if not, you can share a room with me or Lexa."

"Thanks, but can I asked a question first?"

"Sure." answered Shal.

"Lexa told me that Sanctuary was destroyed, and that you all have been moving from safe-house to safe-house. Why aren't you using the back-up Sanctuary Adam set up?"

"What?!" asked Brennan.

"What do you mean other Sanctuary?" asked Shalimar. "There was only one."

"No, he had another. He once told me that if anything ever happened to the Sanctuary on Stormking Mountain, that Dasimah could help us find the other, located in Ekcolhsa Mountain."

"I have never heard of another Sanctuary. Or that mountain before." Said Lexa as she walked over to her laptop, and looked up the location on. The other walked over and waited for her to find it. "Well, it not on any map, but it does show up in the Mutant X database, in Adam's private files."

"What else does it say?" asked Shalimar, she was getting really tired of all Adam's lies.

"Well, we need a password to get in. But other than that, it has everything, including a new Double Helix." said Lexa "As soon as we get Jesse back, he can hack in and get us the password. And .... I hope that is soon, have either of you heard from him lately?"

"No, not me," answered Shalimar.

"Me either, last time I heard from him, was the morning after he arrived in Singapore, and got that note, from her...." Brennan said pointed to Mari.

"It's not polite to point!" she said. "I am sorry about that, but I couldn't risk Dasi finding out I was trying to help Jesse. And I had no idea, Lexa was involved or I wouldn't have signed the note, at all."

"Hey, sorry. I am not accusing you of anything." said Brennan, for some reson he was drawn to this girl. "Hey Shal how about finding that room for Mari, bet she needs to rest."

"No, actually I need to get to work making that serum to counter-act the virus, I mean if she is planning on using it, that is. And I am sure she is."

"Are you sure she has it?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah, I'm sure, the day she left my apartment in New York, she had it."

"You said bullets were dipped in it, and then fired in the mutant, right? Why doesn't the person bleed out?" asked Lexa.

"Cause your truly, is a genius. I put my own stupid DNA in it. The metal is molecular so it phases into the mutant body. Also, these darts" she said as she took the case out of her bag, "Can be dipped in the virus, they just go in tip-first, and release the virus, instantly."She said looking down at the floor."If I only known the truth then."

"Yeah, you know what the say about hindsight, 20/20 remember?" said Shal.

"Yeah, so you guys have any food here? I am in serious need of munchies right now."

"Yeah, let me show you to the kitchen." said Brennan, "You two try to get Jesse on the com-ring." he said without looking back at either Lexa or Shalimar.

"I am so going to kill him." said Shal.

"Yeah, he orders me around like that again, and I will help!" she said smiling at Shal, before turning back to the laptop,"Let's see if Jesse's com-ring is giving off a signal. Yep, there it is....... what?"

"What is it?" asked Shal, leaning over Lexa's shoulder.

"He's in Malaysia!"

"Why is he in Malaysia?" asked Shalimar.

"Dasimah must have gone there." said Mari as she came back in the room carrying a plate with a huge ham sandwich on it.

"Why would she go there?" asked Brennan, who came in after her, carrying her Coke.

"My best guess is, she might have gotten hurt. Wait, she still wears her com-ring, just track it."

"She is ...... 3 feet from Jesse!" said Lexa

"Then they are together, and that may or may not be a good thing." said Mari.

"Well, let's try to reach Jesse." said Shal, trying not imagine the worst.

* * *

Jesse was sound asleep when he hear the voice, "Jesse!" yelled Lexa.

"What?" he said groggily. "Lexa? That you?"

"Thank God, Jesse I have been trying to reach you for days. Where are you, are you OK?" asked Lexa.

"Whoa, slow down, still asleep here. Sorry, I got hurt, but I am fine now." he said not wanting them to know that he had been shot and almost died. " I found Dasimah, and in a few days, we will both be coming home." He thought he could hear Lexa gasp.

"Good," said Shal, trying to cover for Lexa, added quickly, "Cause we need your help breaking into the new Sanctuary."

"What?!" he said as he sat up on his bed. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"OK, let me get dressed, and get Dasimah ready, and we will be on our way."

"Good, hurry home, Jess." said Shal, until now, she hadn't realized how much she had missed him.

* * *

"Dasimah!" he yelled. "Get ready! We are going home!"

"Home?" she said coming in the room.

"Yeah, I hope you are ready for your face to face with Lexa."

"Me too ......me too."

"How long will it take you to get ready?"

"A few minutes, be right back."

Dasimah went into the kitchen, and picked up the suitcase Laily had decided to let her have, along with some clothes that Dasimah had left behind awhile back. She walked over to the metal box, and opened it. She took out a dropper bottle from her pocket. Opened each of the 4 vials, and poured the green liquid into the dropper bottle. She then walked over to the cabinet above the sink, and got out the green food coloring, and place one drop in each empty vial, and filled it up with water. She then placed each vial back into the metal box, next to the gun. If she was going to succeed in her mission, Jesse couldn't know she was taking the virus with her.

**2 Days later, at the safe-house .............**

"Lexa! Shal, Brennan! I'm home!" yelled Jesse.

"It's about time, bro!" said Brennan as he came in the room, giving Jesse a brotherly hug. "And whose this pretty lady?" he said stretching out his hand to her.

"I'm Dasimah, you must be Brennan," she said shaking his hand. "Jesse told me a little about you."

"Well, we can talk later, I will tell you the truth." said Brennan, smirking at Jesse. "Shal and Lexa are in the kitchen, Lexa is trying to teach Shal how to make a cup of tea."

"Tea? Shal burns water, hate to know what she does to tea,"Jesse said as both guys starting chuckling. "Das, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, it's time. I promise to hear Lexa out, I hope you are right, I really do."

"Me too." he said quietly, where only Brennan could hear him.

**In the kitchen ..........**

"Shal, I don't know what to do with you."

"It's not my fault, I wasn't ready."

"You aren't supposed to wait till it is smoking to turn of the heat." Lexa said as she dipped the last remnant of a tea bag that had been burned to a crisp. She looked up to see the guys coming into the kitchen, trying to hide the relief as she saw Jesse. Then her eyes caught the eyes of the girl behind Jesse. "Dasi? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it me." Dasimah said, her insides so tied up in knots that she thought she would throw-up. "Jesse, said we needed to talk. And I promised him, I would hear you out."

"I am glad he did, let me make some more tea, said Lexa, looking at Shal, "and we can sit down and talk."

"So, can I help make the tea, You still like ginseng in yours. Lex?" she said with a smile. Lexa had missed that smile so much, after she explained to Dasi why she did what she did, she prayed Dasi would forgive her.

"Of course, you can help. And actually yes, I still like ginseng in mine."

"Cool, I actually do too. I carry it around with me. Let me get it out of my bag, and I will be right back." she said as she left the room. She went into the living room and took the dropper bottle, labeled, Ginseng out of her bag. And walked back into the kitchen, "Here we go, I'll go ahead and put the ginseng in the cups, while you two retry to make tea."

Dasimah walked over and took 5 cups down, putting drops into 3 of them, she knew exactly how much to use, just enough to give her 72 hours. But she didn't put any into hers, or Jesse's. She needed him to do what she wanted, and she knew he would if his friends life depended on it.

Lexa walked over and poured the tea into each cup, and put the sugar bowl were everyone could reach it. "Dasi, you want to go in another room, and talk privately?"

"No, if you don't mind. I would like them to stay."

"That fine, let's all go into the living room," said Lexa.

Dasi reached for the two cups that didn't have the virus in them, and handed the other to Jesse." If you don't mind, I think it would be a great idea if we relaxed and enjoyed our tea, before we get all serious and stuff." as she walked out of the room, leaving the dropper bottle on the counter.

"I'm with her," said Shal, "By the way, I'm Shalimar!"

"Hi, I'm Dasimah, but you can call me Das."

"Nice to meet you."

They all moved into the living room. Das sit by Jesse and Shalimar, while, Lexa sit across the room on a chair, and Brennan, sat on the arm of the chair. After a few minutes of friendly conversation, Lexa, Shal, and Brennan started feeling drowsy. Jesse quickly noticed something was wrong.

"You guys alright?"

"Don't know, awfully tired." said Shal as her head lobbed to one side, Jesse then realized Brennan and Lexa were the same. "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't know," Das said calmly.

Jesse turned to look at her, "What did you do?" and watched as her eyes shifted to a white color, one he had seen before, on Lexa. When she had been ......reactivated! "Oh no, not again."

"Do what I want or your friends will die!" she said just before she screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor. Standing just behind her was a girl Jesse had never seen before, and lodged in Dasimah's back was a dart.

"What?! Who ?!"

"I'm Mari, and don't worry, your friends will be alright. Give them each a shot!" she said as she handed Jesse 3 syringes. Things were happening to fast for him to catch up."It is the cure, hurry up, I will explain later.

Jesse walked over to his friends, and injected each with the serum, "What about her?"

"Well as soon as I can tie her to this chair, we can remove the governor, and give her the serum."

"Let me help get her in that chair." he said, just after injecting Lexa. "Did the Dominion send her to do this?"

"Yes, we think she was assigned to take Lexa and the other members of Mutant X out."

"Then why wasn't I affected by the virus?"

"Because, for some reason, she didn't give it to you."

**About 1 hour later ...............**

"So she was under the control of that thing?" asked Lexa, as she pointed at the governor, that Jesse had removed from Dasi's neck. They were standing in Dasi's bedroom, where they had moved her after the surgery.

"Yes, but she is alright now. And Mari has given her the serum, so as soon as she wakes up, she will be back to to normal."

"Which means, she won't hate me anymore?"

"No, that wasn't the governor, Lexa. That was her! She thinks you betrayed her."

"I did!" she said looking down at the floor. "I have to explain to her why I did it though."

"Why did you?"

"Leo. Because of Leo."

"Whose Leo?" asked Dasimah, neither had realized that she was awake.

"He is my brother. My twin brother. Years ago, and even recently, I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of, to find him."

"Is that why you betrayed me?"

"Yes, both Genomex and the Dominion offered to help me find Leo, if I helped them first."

"Laily said I would change my mind once I knew the truth. And she was right. I am so relieved that you didn't betray me." Lexa walked over and hugged the young girl.

"I wish I could go back, and change what I did, I should have let you guys help me fine him."

"It's OK, I understand. I had a brother too, remember?"

"I had forgotten that. Gerald was your brother. Whatever happened to him?"

"He died. The Dominion run so many test on him, to try to discover how he used his power of telekinesis that he couldn't recover, and one night, he begged me to kill him......." and Dasi broke down crying "And I did...." Lexa took the girl back in her arms, and just held her till she stopped crying.

Jesse was shocked, he had spent the last week with the girl, and never knew she was in this much pain, and wonder if the governor was blocking her being able to feel that herself. It made him angry to see the pain on her face, and decided to do what ever it took, to bring the Dominion down, for her!

**I am almost to the end of this story, and already beginning my next, which is a follow-up to this one, and my other fanfic, Wolf Crossing, so after you read this story, if you haven't already, please read WC so my next story will make sense,lol. OK, enough of the cheesy plugging for myself. What can I say, I love reviews, no matter how old my story is, lol.**


	8. Search and Rescue

**Disclaimer: See other chapters. The Michael I mention in this chapter, is a character I created for my other story Wolf Crossing, please feel free to read that before moving on here. And before reading my next story.**

**Apparently a lot of you thought Jesse was going to get poisoned, sorry for confusion, but .. you all weren't supposed to be trying to figure out where I was going anyway,lol. But I know you can't help it, I do the same thing, while reading all of your stories too! lol.**

**My family, actually my mom and me, made it out well during Ivan, although trees fell in our yard. Thanks for all you well wishes on that. This is more of what I wrote while my electricity was off, thank to Ivan, so read and review! Thanks in advance.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter in this story. My next story, takes up where this left off, and one year after Wolf Crossing.**

**Chapter 8: Search and Rescue**

Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table. He had been up since Am trying to sort all that happened the day before. He barely noticed when Shal came in the room."Morning Jesse."

"Morning, I already made coffee if you want some."

"Thanks, and I do." she said pouring herself a cup, and putting so much creamer in there that Jesse almost choked.

"Shal, why do you have to put that much creamer in your coffee?"

"Cause, it's the feral in me, I guess." she said as she sat down."What's got you in bad mood this morning, anyway?"

"Just thinking about yesterday. I still don't understand about the virus. And who is Mari? How did know what to do, and why was she here?"

"Whoa, enough coffee for you." she said taking his cup away. "First off, the virus is something the Dominion used to control mutants, cause mutants would die without the serum. The serum, was only given after the infected mutant completed some task for the Dominion."

"OK, I understand. Now who is Mari?"

"Mari was an original member of Mutant X with Lexa and Dasi, remember?"

"Yea."

"OK, Lexa found her a few days ago. It turns out Mari is the one who made the virus, and the serum. She, of course had no idea what it would be used to do."

"Or so she says."

"True, we have no way of knowing whether she knew or not."

"OK, how were you guys infected yesterday?"

"Dasi put the virus in our tea. You know the ginseng?"

"Yeah, but you don't understand, I saw her leave the virus, back in Malaysia."

"According to Dasi, she put the virus in the dropper bottle, and food coloring in the vials that she left behind."

"Well, that explains that. I have never been the observant one. OK, did you guys know what she was up to, the whole time?"

"No, we knew she had the virus. And we knew that she had possibly been reactivated. But just in case, we had Mari make the serum."

"I don't think I will ever fully understand, will I?"

"Yeah, you will, after you get some sleep. Anyway, you are over-thinking the situation!"

"I am sure you are right."

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys, there is something you need to see!!" yelled Mari from the living room. Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan and Lexa, followed by Dasi came into the room.

"What's up? Asked Brennan.

"I found Adam!"

"What?! Where?!" asked Shal.

"Here at this warehouse," she said pointed to the computer screen, "recognize it Lexa?" asked Mari.

"Yeah, it's old an Genomex warehouse. One of many the Dominion now use."

"We need a plan to go get him, you guys." said Shal.

"No, you don't! I can get in and out without getting caught. You guys can't!" said Mari.

"Wait, you don't know us!" said Shal angrily.

"The Dominion know you guys will try to rescue him, and they are probably waiting for you!"

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Shal says as she turns to leave, Dasi reaching out and stopping her.

"Wait! You guys might be great fighters, no doubt! Adam wouldn't have you if you weren't, but hear Mari out, if she has plan that will work, with little risk, it would be wise to listen."

"Thanks Dasi, look, I'm not with the Dominion anymore. But .. they still trust me. And will let me in the warehouse. All I have to do is call, and say I need a meeting with the creator and ........"

"Whoa, you know about the creator?" asked Lexa. "How?"

"I worked more classified cases then you, Lexa. After they realized that I could be an asset to them as far as science and genetics go, they had me work one-on-one with him."

"That means, the other day, when I was telling you that Adam was a clone, you already knew!"

"Yeah, I did. I didn't know if I could trust you then, wasn't sure if you were still working for them, or what! Look, I'm sorry, not trying to lie to you here, but you never know who to trust!"

"Your right."

"Now, I will get in to see the Creator, and get Adam. While you guys go and check out the new Sanctuary."

"You mean you found it!" said Dasi, earning her looks from all. "What?"

"Adam told her, remember?" said Mari. "But we still need to password."

"I know it!" said Dasi.

"You do? What is it?" asked Jesse.

"I'll tell you when we get there. We will meet you there Mari, be safe!" Dasi said as she hugged Mari.

* * *

At the warehouse, a phone started ringing. "Hello?" 

"Yeah, this is Mari! Tell the Creator, that I am on my way!"

"Will do!"

**One hour later ...........**

Mari got out of her car, and walked to the warehouse. She had swore to herself, she would never have anything to do with the Dominion ever again. And after she rescued Adam she was going back to New York. She knocked on the door, and a guard holding an automatic rifle opened up the door, "Password!"

"Creator!"

"Enter." he moved aside. "Name?"

"Marisol."

"Sir," he said in his walkie-talkie. "Marisol is here to see you... Yes sir! Go right up!"

"Thanks." she said as she headed toward the lab, knowing that is where Adam and the Creator would be.

"Marisol! So nice to see you again. Adam, I believe you know Mari."

"Yes, I do. Hi, Mari." said Adam. Adam looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had been staring at that computer screen so long, Mari could swear she could see codes in his eyes.

"Hi, Adam. Sorry I can't stay long, but we have a problem."

"Oh, like?"

"Dasimah, she failed. I need to make more virus, and I was hoping you would let me borrow Adam."

"Adam? Why do you need him?"

"Because I need a virus, tailored to Dasi's DNA. So I can kill her!"

"You can have him, for one day! Then you have to return him!"

"Fine, and if you want, I can stay and help you too!"

"That will be great, hurry, before I change my mind." said the Creator.

**Outside the warehouse, in the car ...............**

"You OK, Adam?"

"No, and you might as well kill me, cause I have no intention of helping you kill Dasi!"

"Glad to hear it," she said, taking pleasure in the shock on his face. "I don't work for them anymore, and that was my resignation! We have found the new location for Sanctuary, and we are to meet Mutant X and Dasi there."

"Thank you!" he said as he leaned his tired head back. Before Mari knew it, he was snoring.

* * *

"Where is Mari?" asked Shal, for the millionth time. 

"She's coming!" said Dasi. She was getting tired of all the anger she was feeling coming from the feral. "And speak of the devil!"

"Sorry I'm late." Mari said.

"Where's Adam?!" asked Shalimar.

"Behind me! Chill!" she said, as Adam came up behind her. Shal was relieved to see him. She walked over to hug him, as mad as she was at him, he was still like her father, but better. "Welcome home, Adam." said Brennan behind her. And for once, he sounded sincere.

"OK, can we please go inside!" said Dasi. She was excited. Ever since she was 15 and found out about this place she had wanted to see it.

"Sure, as soon as you punch in the password." said Jesse. As he watched over her shoulder as she poked in H-A-M-I-S-A-D.

"Hamisad?"

"My name back wards, silly ....Dasimah!" she said laughing.

The steel door opened, and they entered. They looked around and were amazed to realize that this Sanctuary was nearly an exact replica of the old one, except for, and this made Jesse very happy, it was even more high tech, and a lot bigger!

"Adam? How many bedrooms does this thing have?" asked Lexa.

"8"

"Great, enough room for all members of Mutant X, and the new ones," Lexa said, getting questioning look from Shal and Jesse. "That is if Mari and Dasi want to come back!"

"I would love too! I have missed it so much!" said Dasimah.

"Me too, even though I should say no, and go home, I missed being apart of Mutant X. This feels more like home!"

"Then it's settled," said Lexa. During the last few months since Old Sanctuary was destroyed, she had been unwittingly letting herself do something, she hadn't done in a long time. Relax and let people see her true self.

"Guys, I have some good news for everyone," said Mari, and after she knew she had all their attentions, she continued, "I know all of you were worried about your expiration dates, and I have to tell you, you can quit worrying."

"What?" asked Shalimar.

"I tested Dasi after I gave her the serum, you know the one for the virus, cause well I knew for a fact that her expiry date was ... today!"

"I'm dying?" asked Dasi.

"No, apparently the serum that counteracts the virus, also restructured your DNA. And apparently healed whatever was wrong with the structure in the first place."

"Are you sure?" asked Dasi.

"Yes, and me and Jesse tested you guys blood this morning, and you guys are also going to be fine."

"Jesse, you didn't say anything?" Shal said punching him in the arm.

"Mari wanted to surprise you all."

"Well, she did!" said Brennan. Walking over giving Mari a hug.

"Well, I am going to need all your help in making more of the serum, for the mutants in the underground."

"We are all yours. For the next week or so, anyway, then we have to get ready to fight the Dominion." said Lexa.

"Good." said Mari.

"We need a name for this place, don't we?" asked Shalimar. 

"What? Why not just call it Sanctuary?" asked Brennan.

"No, I agree with Shal, it needs it's own name." said Jesse.

Adam looked at all of them, amused at all of them for bickering like little kids. He had been too much the last few months, not to enjoy this moment.

"Hey wait! Adam, how did you name this mountain?" asked Shal.

"Adam didn't name the mountain, Shal." said Brennan.

"Actually, I did!"

"What?" asked Brennan.

"Well when I tell you, how I came up with the name, you all are going to be shocked. Ekcolhsa, is Ashlocke back wards."

"What?!" said Shal. "You named this mountain after that monster!"

"No, I don't know how to tell you this, but ....." he paused. "Jesse, you remember when you were Wolf Lake and that car came and crashed through the diner?"

"Yes."

"The car was driven by Aaron Michael, better known as ...... Michael Aaron Ashlocke. Gabriel's brother. And my........"

"Your what?" asked Jesse.

"My son!"

"Your son? Does that mean, Gabe was your son too?" asked Shal.

"No, just Michael."

"Did Gabe ever know?" asked Jesse.

"No! At least I don't think so, he never said anything."

"Where's Michael now? I remember going to hospital to kill him, for what I thought he had done, kill Jesse! But I never found him." said Shal.

"I sent him back to Wolf Lake, to help protect someone."

"Then he's a mutant?" asked Shalimar.

"Yea, like Jesse, if I remember right." said Brennan. He remembered Adam telling him and Emma that.

"Yes, your right." said Adam. "We can talk about this later, but right now, you guys choose a name for this place, and tomorrow we get busy putting an end to the Dominion."

"I know a name!" said Mari. "The Haven!"

"I like it! Said Brennan. _He would agree with her, if she said his pants were on fire. _thought Shal.

"Me too!" said Jesse, Lexa, and Dasi at the same time.

"Yeah, I love it too," said Shal as she realized she was outnumbered anyway.

"Then The Haven it is!" said Lexa. "This deserves a toast!" Lexa figured Adam had wine somewhere in the kitchen, and she was right. She poured some for everyone, and Jesse was appointed to do the toast.

"To our new members, Mari and Dasi, we are sure we will break you two in well in the next few weeks. And to Adam, welcome home. And to Mutant X, once again we have risen from the ashes!"

**One Week Later .........**

Mari walked into the lab where Adam was busy working. Her and the other members of Mutant X, including Dasi, had spent the last few weeks getting the the cure out to the underground mutants, she still couldn't believe that she had cured the expiration problem. "Hey Adam, what's you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how you figured out how to fix the genetic structure."

"You want the truth?"

"Yes, please."

"By accident!" she said walking around him, looking through the microscope, "But I will give you my notes."

"Thanks, you know I can't help but wonder why ....."

"Why what?"

"Why I was created. I mean I know I was created to help the Creator, figure out th DNA mistake he had made years ago, but know ....that you have solved it, I wonder what my purpose in life is now."

"Adam, you could look at it in a different way."

"How?"

"Adam, the Creator created you, you created me in a way. I mean, if I wasn't a mutant, I might not even care about genetics. So what if I fixed that problem? There will be plenty more where that one came from."

"Your right. I just have to forget that I am a clone, and go back to being just ...Adam."

"You will never be that man again, Adam. You are different, and maybe that's a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?"

"Cause, ever since you made us mutants, you have failed to understand what we feel like, manufactured. Like we had no say in our lives. Now you know how we felt!" she said as she left the room.

**THE END!!!**

**I know Mari being able to waltz in and get Adam the way she did, it unlikely. It will explained in follow-up story, entitled: The Dominion War.**

****

**Please take the time to read Wolf Crossing, cause coming up in my next story I will mention a few things that happened in it. The character of Michael is also explained more there. See you all in a few days with my next story. Thanks for all the reviews, I cherish every one of them!**

**Also, if anyone would like to have a character in my upcoming story, let me know by leaving it in review or by email. Also, you can choose the mutant power, so be creative! You will receive credit for your character.Take care, till next time!**


End file.
